<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zest by Highsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361440">Zest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith'>Highsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Shameless Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They haven't been alone in much too long. Haven't had a space of their own since before Morocco.</i>
</p><p>(Or, the hot, married post-movie sex this fandom deserves.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1081</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're insufferable," Joe pants into his mouth.</p><p>Nicky wants to laugh, but his breath catches at the back of his throat. "Am I?" he finally manages, a beat too late to come off as casual. None of what they're saying makes sense anyway.</p><p>And Joe must also have trouble breathing, because he refrains from any verbal answer whatsoever, instead pushing at his shoulders until the backs of Nicky's knees hit the edge of the bed, and he allows his body to tumble to the mattress.</p><p>They have a hotel room of their own, but Nile has only just gone off to her own to sleep. The hour might be late, but she's been bombarding them with questions for hours, could at any point return for some forgotten item or to rekindle a conversation from earlier in the day.</p><p>But.</p><p>They haven't been alone in much too long. Haven't had a space of their own since before Morocco. Nicky doesn't have the words to explain what it does to him to finally have Joe's body blanketing him, his wide shoulders hovering above him, his narrow hips parting Nicky's thighs to press in close. He's feverish with wanting to open up for him. It fills his head with heat, until he's certain he might die from it, overheated and overwhelmed.</p><p>The ceiling fan is working at top speed, which isn't saying much, and the windows are all open to let in the chill night air. Every day is hot here. Clothes are vastly unnecessary. As such, Nicky doesn't waste any time dragging Joe's shirt up and over his head and arms. Joe kneels between his legs as he whips it off to some darkened corner of the room, a brief laugh at his lips, then starts unzipping his trousers. Nicky does much the same to his own clothing.</p><p>They shared the tiny shower that morning, and he let Joe put his fingers inside of him for a long time while he sucked on his tongue under the lukewarm hotel water. Now, he doesn't need much to open up, is thankful that twenty-first century lubrication is easily available and top-notch compared to candle tallow and olive oil and the like.</p><p>When Joe sinks his cock in, it's as it always is: deep and hot and close to making him lose his senses altogether but for feeling Joe inside him.</p><p>It's overwhelming in itself and in how much Nicky can't get enough of it. His own cock twitches and leaks against his belly, which sinks in as he braces for Joe's first thrust. It knocks the wind out of him in the most delicious of ways, and he can feel his hole contracting around him, pulling him in, wanting him deeper still. He might have felt shame or guilt or embarrassment centuries ago to even think it, much less have his body behave in such a way, but there isn't anything like that between them anymore, hasn't been in a long time.</p><p>It makes sense that, after nine hundred years, Joe knows how to fuck him into a mattress <i>just right</i>, to leave him panting and unable to close his mouth against it, shaking and desperate. It's one of the many things Nicky likes about him, he thinks hysterically as his body bounces against said mattress.</p><p>Soon enough, Joe's thrusts become harsher, and Nicky clenches around him as he rocks his own hips forward to meet his movements with his own. Joe's hips stutter and his hand reaches for Nicky's prick to milk him in time as he nears his edge. Above him, a bead of sweat runs down Joe's forehead to disappear into his hairline. Nicky wants to lick it, and it's that particular thought, the very idea of tasting salt on his tongue, that has him coming messily in Joe's hot palm. With another harsh thrust in, Joe collapses on top of him, grunting when Nicky clenches one last time, wanting the sweet-roughness of it for the both of them.</p><p>"Still insufferable," Joe near-moans into his ear, like a secret he wants everyone to know.</p><p>And Nicky laughs, careless and free beneath him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck, I love these two! Kudos and comments are, of course, greatly appreciated. &lt;3</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/">rhubarbdreams</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>